candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 June 2016
1:21 Roseturnip Hi Edwin 2:01 Thegreattttt Hi Rose! Thegreattttt has joined the Candy Kingdom. Thegreattttt has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 2:32 Edwin91476 I'm too busy today. So I just come for a minute. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. 2:44 Not real name Grrrrr flokky why are you liking my post in facebook Hi Flockky Nvm that At least its by his RL fb 2:48 Roseturnip Why? 2:49 Not real name You know my parents have no idea I have wiki friends 2:50 Roseturnip Okay... 2:50 Not real name My dad might get notified then asks me who is N*** P****** L**** Just avoiding reveal of real name 2:50 Roseturnip Oh 2:50 Not real name Thread:348864 2:52 Roseturnip I have no opinion for that, since I don't really join the forum game But it might makes the community dead again 2:53 Not real name I think Im fine with flockky's real fb liking my posts Emmaelise401 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Not real name has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. 2:58 Emmaelise401 Sorry I am opposed 2:59 Not real name User blog:DaRKMaRoWaK/Forums these days... thismade me write a thread 3:00 Emmaelise401 well nobody makes any actual useful posts so.. Emmaelise401 has gone to crush some candies. 3:05 Not real name Flockky is on fb chat But does not feel like coming to wikia 3:06 Roseturnip Brb What happens to him? Not real name has gone to crush some candies. 3:30 Roseturnip Who? 3:30 Edwin91476 Flockky? 3:30 Roseturnip Did he? 3:30 Edwin91476 Did what? 3:31 Roseturnip sei-retiring for school 3:32 Edwin91476 Yes. See his latest blog User blog:Flockky II/Flockky's Mixed Level Design Contest Asew's comment. 3:34 Roseturnip "Okay. Yes, possibly will be my last. Because after June 12, which is June 13, will be the start of my school classes. My 16th-20th LDCs will probably resume on mid-October." That means he will be retired from creating LDCs blog posts until October Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 4:01 Edwin91476 Hi~ Rose, Flockky said "will be the start of my school classes." 4:02 Bp101697 Hi Edwin. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Roseturnip has gone to crush some candies. Roseturnip has joined the Candy Kingdom. 4:24 Roseturnip test 4:24 Bp101697 Hi Rose. Episode 72 in my fanon introduces toffee tornadoes! 4:26 Roseturnip I thought it will not introduced in your fanon 4:27 Bp101697 I decided to make their appearance. But the properties are different. 4:27 Roseturnip Oh I don't remember that 4:27 Bp101697 1. They acts every 1 move. 4:28 Roseturnip But probably they might not consider as blocker 4:28 Bp101697 P.S. I decided later. Firstly I announced that there were no tornadoes. 2. They destroy a layer of jelly when they land on spaces with jelly. 4:28 Roseturnip Okay 4:28 Bp101697 3. They can destroy icings and cupcakes in one go. 4. Candies destroyed by them are not count as an order. (If they appear in order levels that order doesn't spawn they avoid those candies.) 4:30 Roseturnip So, no way of destroying them? 4:31 Bp101697 Yep. No way to destroy them. Oh. 6. They avoid candies or blockers on the conveyor belt. And 7. They avoid popcorns. But jelly fish in my fanon can eat popcorn. I say level 1427 hard because fish cannot eat popcorns. 4:39 Roseturnip Okay if jelly eat popcorn, will it clears the jelly underneath them? 4:40 Bp101697 Yep. And pop the popcorn once. http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Popcorn_Plateaus What overall difficulty? 4:42 Roseturnip Hard 4:43 Bp101697 If comparing to Mellow Marshmallow? Harder or easier? 4:44 Roseturnip Harder 4:45 Bp101697 Okay. Hard-Very Hard I even say Mellow Marshmallow a very hard episode. Because levels 1050 and 1051 are nightmare. 4:49 Roseturnip Now my streak is 241/365 I hope I can keep it up until I earned the badge Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 4:50 Bp101697 Wow! I cannot because I cannot contribute every day. So streak is broken. WB. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 4:53 Bp101697 Making level 1061. Blocker level. 4:54 Edwin91476 Secret: You can just make a comment to thread such as local board games. 4:54 Bp101697 ? 4:54 Edwin91476 To get those daily streak Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Jncrushcandies has joined the Candy Kingdom. 4:57 Jncrushcandies hi 4:58 Edwin91476 Hi Forum games may be closed 4:58 Bp101697 Hi Jn. http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:CCR_Level_1061_Notes.png Clear all blockers. (Note that you will win once no destructible blockers are on screen.) 35 moves. 5:00 Edwin91476 Why I have seen this design many times... I suggest 5 colpurs. 5:01 Bp101697 I make it 4 colors to prevent this level to be IH. 5:01 Edwin91476 Oh. Then Easy 5:01 Bp101697 O.o I should add tornadoes. 5:02 Edwin91476 By the way, can you add the SCCS in the top bar? 5:02 Bp101697 What is that? 5:02 Edwin91476 That have CFS, CCR that navigation bar. 5:05 Bp101697 You have the main page for your fanon? 5:06 Edwin91476 Yes. Standard Candy Crush Saga 5:09 Bp101697 Not enough area so I place Sunny Saga and SCCS at the other tab. 5:10 Edwin91476 OK. 5:11 Bp101697 I feel depressed when I see list of levels page. Later worlds have nothing but insanely hard episode. *episodes Later episodes are nasty. 6-7 consecutive episodes seems to be super insane. 5:16 Edwin91476 It's common now. Roseturnip has gone to crush some candies. 5:17 Bp101697 Yep. It's too crazy to have no easy levels. Or four or more insanely hard episodes in a row. Example: You have an exam. The exam paper has 15 questions. And at least 5 of them nobody can get the correct answer. And most questions have fewer than half of examinee can get the correct answer. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Jncrushcandies has gone to crush some candies. Roseturnip has joined the Candy Kingdom. 5:54 Bp101697 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_800_(CCR) Redesigned. Jncrushcandies has joined the Candy Kingdom. Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. 6:06 Not real name Actually IMO rpisodes with mean of 5 should not get rated IH ChaneyTheSamurott has joined the Candy Kingdom. Not real name has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. 6:11 ChaneyTheSamurott Hey guys. If Koolguy1230 will appear here, please do NOT ban/block him - he is not a sock of Kool, he is just a friend who can't change his name again. 6:12 Roseturnip Okay 6:13 Not real name Why cant he change his name 6:13 Bp101697 @NRN I think so. Around 5.5 or above. He had changed his name. 6:16 Not real name To avoid overuse of IH difficulty Jncrushcandies has gone to crush some candies. 6:17 Bp101697 However, I think most of them are still IH. 6:17 Not real name Rose pm 6:17 Bp101697 But I say Pudding Pagoda and Truffle Terrace are overrated 6:17 Not real name I think only brulee bay deserves IH 6:18 Bp101697 According to episodes like Scrumptious Studio. dead http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_800_(CCR) What difficulty? Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. HM100 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 6:40 Bp101697 Hi HM. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Rosefartturnip has joined the Candy Kingdom. Rosefartturnip has been hit with a lollipop hammer by Roseturnip. Rosefartturnip has joined the Candy Kingdom. Rosefartturnip has been banished to Bubblegum Troll's Level by Not real name . 6:42 Not real name ... Hi HM HM pm 6:44 Bp101697 -_- 6:44 Not real name Fiona Rose pm DaRKMaRoWaK has joined the Candy Kingdom. Fartie Fartinski Flokky has joined the Candy Kingdom. 6:49 Fartie Fartinski Flokky fart fart fart like fart fart fart Fartie Fartinski Flokky has been hit with a lollipop hammer by ChaneyTheSamurott. 6:50 DaRKMaRoWaK =_= That's not the emote I typed? 6:50 ChaneyTheSamurott You typed = _ = without spaces... 6:51 DaRKMaRoWaK Yeah, I forgot that nobody changed it yet XD DaRKMaRoWaK has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. 7:11 Not real name Hi 7:11 HM100 Do you have enough time for private chat. I have less because I'm editing on Kanal Wiki right now. 7:13 Not real name Im editing in this wiki now Cant chat 7:14 HM100 ΟΚ! I'm also editing now. Can't chat until you can chat. Not real name has gone to crush some candies. 7:17 HM100 But please don't come to my wiki called Kanal Wiki FOR NOW. I HAVE TO CREATE A LOT OF PAGES 8:32 Edwin91476 Hey minute Is it a sockpuppet? 8:33 Felix Vašečka No. Only unacceptable username. 8:41 Edwin91476 Dead chat. Is it primetime introduced to GD Chat, Felix? 8:43 Felix Vašečka Yeah, in early April. I was there quite often. 8:44 Edwin91476 Mmm...Why Primetime introduced many people there :/ 8:44 Felix Vašečka Well, there was some game that time. 9:53 Roseturnip test 9:55 Flokky burpfartie fart fart fart like fart fart fart oooh juicy fart 9:57 Carlsaga07 Hi. 9:57 Not real name I hate fiona recycling old names to make new ones 10:04 Roseturnip NRN PM Roseturnip has joined the Candy Kingdom. DaRKMaRoWaK has joined the Candy Kingdom. 10:49 Bp101697 Anyone here? 10:49 Roseturnip Yes? DaRKMaRoWaK has gone to crush some candies. 10:50 Bp101697 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_800_(CCR) I have redesigned this level. 10:51 Roseturnip Buff again?! 10:51 Bp101697 Yep. 10:51 Roseturnip o.o Medium now 10:52 Bp101697 Okay. The buff that makes the easy levels to be insanely hard is unacceptable. 10:53 Roseturnip three candy match on notes pic 10:53 Bp101697 Okay. Unfortunately I have closed the GM. But it's not much. If the main image... I must fix. But there is an image pending. I will fix it later. 10:56 Roseturnip Pending? Roseturnip has gone to crush some candies. Roseturnip has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:06 Bp101697 Yep. Waiting for fixing. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:07 Bp101697 Now I don't have mood to fix. 11:07 Roseturnip Why? Are you tired or something? or you're just lazy to? :p 11:08 Edwin91476 What GM? 11:08 Roseturnip Game Maker 11:09 Edwin91476 Adding stripes with 32x32 is very annoying :p So I am tired to those. 11:10 Roseturnip Why? 11:10 Edwin91476 You have to crop than add stripes than add objects. So I don't want much to add any new things 11:12 Roseturnip stripes is usually 16x16, right? 11:13 Edwin91476 oh minute I am not using computer right now Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. 11:21 Bp101697 @Rose Just lazy. gtg. 2016 06 19